


Solid Teflon

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning I need to Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The heathers are literal solid teflon





	Solid Teflon

“Stop staring” Heather Chandler muttered gloomily.

“Uh, sorry. It's just…. unexpected, you know?” Veronica said.

“Trust me, it's no picnic for the rest of us.” Duke sneered from her corner of the room. “Heather’s dad’s experiments sometimes can go crazy.”

Veronica carefully walked around the room, taking good care not to accidentally unravel anyone any further. “Should I, uh, call Heathers dad?” She asked.

“Don't worry, he always gets alerts whenever this happens.” Heather Macnamara said. “Don't worry Veronica, this happens all the time.”

“If by all the time you mean that this happening twice is a lot then, yeah, it does happen a lot.” Duke grumbled.

“Ugh, I am craving a good martini right now.” Heather Chandler groaned from where she was comfortably laid out on the bed. “Care to make me one Veronica?”

“Uh, shouldn't you not drink while your guts are all over your bed?” Veronica asked cautiously.

“Don't worry, we can still eat when we're made of teflon.” Chandler responded. “Can you hurry up on that martini?”

“Sure, but uh, how did this even happen?” Veronica sat down on one of the plush chairs in Chandlers dimly lit red room. “I'll make your drinks after.”

“Fine. But you better not put anything gross in it.” Chandler grumbled. “When we were in sixth grade we all wanted more confidence.”

“Fat load it did me.” Duke grumbled from where she laid sprawled on the floor, her teflon face twisted in annoyance.

“So we used one of my dads machines that we thought would help. We had just learned about metaphors so we thought that a machine labeled ‘this turns everything into teflon’ was a metaphor for confidence.” Chandler continued. “Or, Heather thought it was a metaphor. Since we were all holding hands when it hid Heather, we all got stuck with it.”

“I thought I was being really clever!” Heather Mac said from her corner.

“So now we can't move our limbs because they are slowly turning into solid teflon.”

Veronica chuckled nervously. “Whoops. Sorry about accidentally comparing you to teflon and triggering the response.”

“Yeah. You're socially dead now.” Chandler responded.

“Heather!” Mac reprimanded.

Veronica's face had gone paler than normal. “Shit.”

Mac looked like she was going to say something, but before she could JDs face was pressed up against the window, a slushee dripping from his hand.

“Hey Veronica.” He said creepily. “Were better than all thes popular kids. Lets make them pay.”

“He does know we can hear him, right?” Heather Duke complained.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 in the morning with little to no sleep aiding me it was funnier in my head wheeeee


End file.
